The Naruto Characters Live With Us Now? NICE!
by HyugaAmmi173
Summary: Ammi, Soph, Noah and Chris were just four normal teenagers who shared a house. That is until the Naruto characters fall from the sky into their library! Since they can't get home, how will they all get along in the same house? Will they hate each other? Or will they be something more? Rated T to be safe. Cover drawn and put together by me.
1. Chapter 1

**Flattened By Something Orange**

Ammi's P.O.V.

I woke up to Soph shouting, "LEAVE MY COOKIES ALONE YOU SMURF!"

"SMURF? I'M FIVE FOOT EIGHT!" That was Chris.

I sighed and dragged myself out of bed. I walked like a zombie out my door, into the hall and towards Noah's room. He opened the door as I was about to walk in.

"Again?" He asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Mmmhmm." I mumbled, and we both groaned.

"C'mon then, you get Soph ad I'll get Chris." He sighed and we went to the lift and went downstairs.

I should probably mention that we all come from wealthy backgrounds, but our parents were never around, mines especially. We all share a house in Ohio, right next to a big lake because we're just awesome friends. Since our parents are never around, they all allow us to spend money on whatever we want, so we all pitched in to buy a house and be housemates.

Anyway, off topic.

When we went into the kitchen the place was a warzone. There was cookie mix all over the worktops, the oven was smoking and Chris and Soph were about to tear each other to shreds.

"Noah! Go!" I shouted, and he grabbed Chris from behind while I tackled Soph to the floor.

"AMMI! WHY? HE WAS TRYING TO TAKE MY COOKIES AND MY COOKIE MIX!" She wailed, and I stood off her but kept her arms pinned behind her back.

"Seriously Chris, I sometimes can't believe you're my brother." Noah said, facepalming.

"SHUT UP! LET ME AT HER! I ONLY WANTED A COOKIE!" He yelled, struggling against Noah's grip.

"YOU KNOW I DON'T LET ANYONE GET MY PRECIOUS COOKIES!" Soph screeched.

"I live in a mad house." I muttered. They continued to scream at each other so I shouted, "SHUT UUUUUUP!"

Even Noah looked scared.

"RIGHT THAT'S IT! YOU AND CHRIS, CLEAN THAT UP! NOAH, DO WHATEVER THE HELL YOU LIKE! YOU KNOW WHAT I'M LIKE WHEN I GET ANGRY! AND YOU WOKE ME UP!" I glared at Soph and Chris, and they bolted to the cleaning supplies cupboard.

"I swear Ammi you're even scarier than Gaara." Noah said. I smiled sweetly at him.

"Why thank you! Not I'm away to draw in my room." I walked out and took the lift to the top floor and went to my room. I quickly got changed and began to work on my drawing of Neji, my favourite character from Naruto, which is the only TV show we watch in this house. I blasted Fine Again by Seether through my speakers and began to draw.

I could hear Soph and Chris mumbling from downstairs, even though they were four floors down. I have really good hearing and eyesight, but I don't know why. I tuned them out and focused on my drawing and the music. Before I knew it Noah shouted me down for dinner. I still had to finish shading in Neji's jacket and add in the Byakugan, so I decided I'd leave that until later.

I walked into the living room and instantly smelled a Chinese take-away. I dived into the kitchen and sat down next to Soph.

"Yes my favourite!" I said, and began shovelling my curry into my mouth. Within five minutes my plate was empty. Soph was staring at me.

"Three years living together and I still can't understand why you love curry so much." She said, shaking her head.

"What? Curry is the best food on the planet! Even better than ramen!" I said, and Soph stared at me.

"Naruto would kill you for saying that." She noted.

"No he wouldn't, because after he tried it he would agree with me." I said simply.

She sighed. "Fair enough..."

"Anyway! I'll be down in about ten minutes, and then we can play Naruto Clash Of The Ninja Revolution 2!" I said, bolting out the kitchen and up to my room. I sat down on my bed again and began to finish Neji when my lights blacked out. Sigh. Stupid weather messing with the electricity. I sat my drawing on my bed and used my phone as a light to find my way towards the door. I tried the light switch and the lights flickered on. Weird.

I lifted my drawing and pencils and went to work in our library. The library had a skylight so even if the lights went out I wold still be able to see. I put my drawing on the desk and was about to start when the atmosphere changed. The hairs on the back of my neck stood straight up. I was about to leave when the skylight cracked and smashed, blowing everything off the desk. I ran before the glass could land on me and grabbed my drawing. Then everything was silent. I walked back towards the skylight and stared up. Nothing seemed unsual outside. Then dark shapes appeared out of the dark sky and suddenly I was squashed by something orange.

:In the Naruto World:

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I walked out of Lady Hokage's office and went to find my team. I'd just been assigned a mission, and I needed to gather my own team and then find the specially selected Ninja that were to join us. I met up with them at the Village gates and explained to them our mission.

Sakura frowned. "But why do we need other ninja? Especially Sand Ninja?"

"Because it's going to be a tough journey. And it is their Kazekage that's been captured."

"But if it's their Kazekage why're we getting involved?" Sasuke asked.

"Every Village has sent out a squad, the enemy is so great we all have to pitch in. Now, Sasuke, you go and find Neji, Naruto, you get Kiba, Sakura, find Shikamaru and I'll go get the Sand ninja. Meet back here in ten minutes." And with that I poofed to the Sand ninja's house in the village.

When I explained the situation, everyone was angry.

"How did we not find out about this?" Kankuro shouted.

"And why are we one the Leaf Village's emergency squad? Shouldn't we be on our own village's?" Temari said.

"From the sounds of it, even members of our village don't know. They'v covered it up, but sent help signals to all the other village's Kage's." Gaara explained calmly.

"Exactly," I said, nodding. "And you're on our team because the sand Village's team has already been chosen. Lady Hokage felt as if you three could play a big part in this mission, so she included you all in the line up."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" Kankuro shouted, and we all travelled to the village gates.

"Right, I assume everyone has been told the situation. Are we all ready to go?" I asked. Everyone nodded, a determined look in their eyes. "Okay first we have to cross the chasm about a mile from the village. Once we're across I'll give further instructions. Be careful though, this chasm is very dangerous. It's easy to fall in, even if you are a skilled ninja. And anyone who's fell in hasn't came back."

"Wonderful way to brighten the mood, sensei," Naruto said. I gave him a look. He shut up. Then we all jumped through the trees towards the chasm.

"Everybody stop!" I shouted. We had reached the chasm. There was a small bridge, and it was the only way across. The chasm was too wide for us to just jump across, so the bridge was the only option.

"We're going to have to cross that bridge." I said. "Someone will wait behind so they can go back to the village if anything goes wrong. If not they'll just cross last. So who will wait behind?"

Everyone shouted "NOT IT!", but Kankuro was in a daze and shouted about five seconds later, "NOT-oh crap. Why am I always last?"

"Okay, so it's sorted. Kankuro will wait 'till last. Everyone else, start crossing the bridge, but be careful."

I carefully took a few steps across the bridge. Nothing happened. I looked down at the wood and the ropes. They seemed brand new. Hmm...

I was almost across when things started to go wrong. One of the ropes began to loosen, and by the time I figured out that a rogue ninja was cutting the ropes it was too late. I jumped off and easily knocked out the rogue ninja, who was probably part of the ninja's holding the Kazekage kidnapped, and turned to see all my student's fall to their death. Even Gaara's sand wasn't helping him, which was really off.

"KANKURO! GO TO THE VILLAGE! TELL LADY HOKAGE WHAT HAPPENED! I'LL GO AFTER THEM!"I shouted as I barrelled over the edge and into complete darkness. All I could hear was the sound of Sakura screaming and a few people swearing, and then it was silent.

:Back in the Real World:

Ammi's P.O.V.

I opened my eyes to something orange. I pushed it off of me and it said "HEY!". I stood up and looked down at it, or should I say _him._

The boy had an orange jumpsuit on and had spiky blond hair. Then he said something that made me question my insanity.

"THAT HURT, BELIEVE IT!"

**Hey! Thanks for reading this so far, and I hope you enjoy the next chapters to come :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Shopping!**

Ammi's P.O.V.

I stared at the boy who just said "THAT HURT BELIEVE IT!". It couldn't be. And yet it was. I was looking down at Naruto Uzumaki.

As I looked around the room I noticed a lot of other faces I recognized. Slumped over the desk were Sakura Haruno and Shikamaru Nara. Lying flat out on the floor was Kiba Inuzuka with a bundle of fur on top of him; Akamaru. Crashed into a bookshelf were Neji Hyuuga, Temari and Kakashi Hatake. And then in a big pile of sand was Gaara.

I stared at them all, and then shouted. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU LOT DOING HERE? YOU'RE A TV ANIME!" They all stood up and looked around, confused.

"Uuh..." Naruto said. "What's an anime?"

I shook my head. "A tv show! And you're a manga! I already know who you all are! There's Neji," I pointed them all out. "Kakashi sensei, Temari, Gaara, Shikamaru, Kiba and Akamaru, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura."

They all just looked at me.

"I told you you're in an anime! And a manga! I can even show you!" I ran over to my favourite book shelf and randomly pulled out nine manga's and passed one to each person. As they flicked through the book their eyes went wide.

"Th-this is all our missions..." Kakashi said, his eye open wide.

"I told you." I said, smirking. I put my drawing face down on the table and collected the books back in. I put them back in their place and was about to ask how they got here when the door burst open and Soph, Noah and Chris came running in.

"Oh my god! What the pancakes happened in here! Why's the skylight smashed? Are you oka..." She trailed off as she and the others took in the other people in the room.

"...OH MY GOD THAT ISN'T-IT ISN'T...AMMI!" Noah shouted, looking at me for help. I shook my head. Then he just passed out on the spot. I dragged him onto a chair and turned back to the situation at hand.

Soph was still staring at them, mainly Gaara, and then she screamed, "OH MY GOD IT'S GAARA OF THE FUNK AAAAH!"

Gaara just stared at her. Then he turned to me.

"It's something on Youtube, I'll show you all later." I told him.

"What's youtube?" Sakura asked.

"It's a website people post video's on, of themselves or music video's or parody's ect." Chris explained. He looked pretty calm about this, but his eyes showed he was freaking out.

"Right..." Naruto said, still confused.

"We'll explain it later, but first, explain how you ended up in my library." I said, looking at Kakashi with intense eyes.

Kakashi explained about the mission, and the chasm they all fell into. "...and I don't see how we're going to get home, because we sorta just fell from the sky." He finished.

"Yeah, I noticed THAT, you did almost kill me." I said, a little annoyed. I sighed. "I suppose you'll all have to stay here for now. You okay with that Chris, Soph?" Chris nodded while Soph went "DUH!"

"Right then, follow me."

Soph's P.O.V.

While Ammi showed everybody their rooms, I walked in a daze. The Naruto characters, Gaara, would be living with us. After Ammi had shown everyone their rooms, we went downstairs and sat on the couches. Noah had woken up and was sorta in a daze as well. While we sat in the living room I suddenly thought of something.

"Ammi!" I said. "We have to go shopping! They can't walk about in their normal clothes! People will know who they are!"

She thought about it. Then she nodded. "Yeah, I guess so. Everyone, to the garage!" And we headed outside.

Neji's P.O.V.

When we reached the garage Ammi pressed some kind of code into a monitor and said to us, "And now present to you, our cars!"

We all gawked at the machines inside the garage. They were amazing. One was a shiny red car, fitting five people, another that was bigger than the rest, that was dark green and fitted five people, and a sleek black car that fitted two people. Then there was a sort of bike, but it looked more complicated then the other machines.

"These, my friends, are our cars and motorbikes." Ammi said proudly, patting the sleek black one. "These big ones are the cars, and the two wheeled one is the motorbike. So, four people go with Sophie, four with Noah, Chris will go on his bike and someone with me in my Ferrari. We'll all meet at the mall, got it?"

Everyone began piling into the cars, Gaara up front with Soph and Sakura in front seat of the jeep. Temari went up to Chris and asked him something. He nodded and she climbed onto the bike behind him, holding onto his waist. Then they sped out the driveway and down the road into the dark night.

"Well, looks like you'll have to come in my Ferrari." Ammi said, twirling her keys and smirking.

"Is that a good thing?" I asked.

"If you like speed, yes. I drive like a demon." She jumped over the door and into the driver's seat. "Well, are you coming or not?" She asked, still smirking. I jumped into the other seat.

"Be prepared to grip your seat, I don't wanna get there last." She turned the key and the engine roared to life. And then my sight was blurry as we raced down the dark road.

"You drive fast." I noted.

She grinned. "What can I say? I love to drive. And this isn't fast. Do you like my Ferrari?" She asked.

"Your what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"The car. It's a Ferrari. What do you think of it?" She asked, never taking her eyes off the road.

"Well, it's fast, for one thing. And the model's really impressive. A pretty awesome car." I said, taking in the black leather seating and sleek red lining on the doors.

She caught my eye and smirked. "This isn't fast. This is slow. I'll show you fast." She revved the engine, floored the accelerator and made me wish we were driving slow again.

Soph's P.O.V.

"Soph! I can't hold it much longer!" Naruto shouted.

I began to see red. "YOU SHOULD HAVE WENT BEFORE WE LEFT! AND DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT GOING IN MY CAR!"

"But-!"

"NO BUTS! JUST HOLD IT FOR TWO MORE MINUTES!" I screeched, and I pressed a little button on the dashboard I'd had installed a few months ago. Immediately a sheet of dark material fell from the car roof and cut off the front seats from the back ones. It clicked into place at the sides and floor, and Naruto couldn't complain to me anymore.

"The vampire smurf..." I muttered.

Gaara looked at me, confused.

"Never mind. How do you put up with him?" I asked, sighing.

"Honestly, I have no idea." He said calmly.

"I'm serious, if he doesn't SHUT THE HELL UP!" I shouted. Immediately the back seat was quiet. "I'm gonna force you to strangle him with your sand."

He looked at me. I looked back and he looked away.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing, you just seem so...different from earlier on." He said, looking at me again.

"Oh! Well, that's because SOMEONE got on my bad side." I said, glowering at the curtain. "Normally, I'm bubbly and happy!"

The corners of his lips curved up slightly, and I smiled.

"See? Even my happiness has rubbed off on you!" I said.

"Hm...I suppose it has..." He said quietly, as if to himself.

As we reached the mall Ammi and Neji flew past us in her Ferrari and spun to a stop at the kerb. Neji climbed out looking a little green while Ammi casually swung herself over the door, twirling her keys.

I looked over at Gaara. "Word of advise; never, under ANY circumstances, let Ammi drive unless you like to feel as if your face is peeling off. And another thing..." I looked at his gourd. "Gaara, you're gonna have to leave the gourd in the car, and when we get home, in your room. It's a big giveaway that you're Gaara from Naruto."

He didn't look too happy.

"I know, I'm sorry, but it'll have to go. We can keep it in the house though, once we go back, but for now, leave it in the back seat."

He still looked a little unhappy, but did as I asked. We got out the car and Naruto ran to the bushes to 'relieve himself'.

Chris came swerving into the car park and climbed off the bike, helping Temari get off. And finally Noah turned the corner and parked next to my Volvo. They all jumped down from the high seats and we all went to Ammi's car to talk about where we were going.

"Right." Ammi said. "Kakashi, you take Naruto and Sasuke and pick whatever you want to wear, since you're the adult, but stay within earshot. Noah, you take Sakura and Shikamaru. Chris, you take Temari and Kiba, we'll stop at the pet floor on the way back, maybe get Akamaru a collar?" Akamaru barked and smiled. "So I'll take that as a yes then. Soph you take Gaara, and Neji, you're left with me." She smirked. "We'll meet at the changing rooms in fifteen minutes, everybody got that?" We all nodded and wandered off to different parts of the mall, which wasn't really a mall, just one massive store with everything you could want.

I took Gaara to the guys section, and began flinging jeans and t-shirts at him. I threw him a Simple Plan top and he looked at the front curiously.

"I'll let you hear them when we go back, you'll like their music." I explained, and then went back to chucking clothing at him. When I was finished I dragged him to the girls section and picked a few t-shirts for myself and then took him to the changing rooms.

"Right, try on these," I threw him a pair of black converse, black jeans, a white t shirt and a dark button down shirt. "And then let me see them on. If they fit we can just get all of the other ones, they're all the same size."

He stepped out with the button down shirt buttoned right to the top. I tried to hide my laugh but failed miserably. I stood up and went over to fix it.

"Gaara, the button down shirt isn't supposed to be buttoned. You unbutton it," I undid the buttons. "And roll up the sleeves." I rolled them to his elbows. "So now it looks casual!" I smiled brightly as I turned him around to face the mirror.

I looked into the mirror, and noticed Gaara looking at me again. I locked eyes with him for a second and then stepped back.

"Hm...that is better. Thanks Soph." He said, smirking as he disappeared into the changing room.

I sat back down and waited on him coming out. While I waited I thought about what just happened, how close we were. I felt blood rise in my cheeks. I remembered how he was looking at me, not in a weird way like most people do in school, in a nice way, a friendly way.

He came back out and we went to the checkouts to pay for our stuff. Then we went bck to the changing rooms to wait on the others.

Noah's P.O.V.

While Sakura wandered off the the girls section I helped Shikamaru pick some clothes. He went for some jeans and some t-shirts with netting at the back. Sakura appeared with some skirts, tops and a few dresses, and we headed to the changing rooms.

Shikamaru came out looking pretty awesome, and then we went to the girls changing rooms for Sakura. She came out wearing a pink strapped top and a ruffle skirt. I just stared at her as she said, "Like it?"

I quickly shook myself out of my trance and nodded. Then we went to the checkouts bought all their stuff and headed back to the changing rooms, where we sat and talked to Soph and Gaara. Then Chris appeared with Temari and Kiba, who had bags with t-shirts, jeans, netted skirts and shoes in them. Akamaru was sitting on Kiba's head and jumped into Soph's arms. Soon Kakashi appeared with Sasuke and Naruto, all holding piles of jeans, shirts, jumpers and shoes. Soph suggested we should go and pay for their things, since Ammi likes to take her time, and we'd meet them back here.

We all left and as we went to the Checkouts didn't see Ammi or Neji. _No doubt she's got sidetracked._ I thought._ She always does..._

I sighed and caught up with Soph. I asked if she'd seen Ammi or Neji, but she shook her head.

"Nope, none of us have. I've already asked Chris and Kakashi, they haven't seen her. She'll appear, like she always does."

I sighed. "I suppose so...but still-"

"I know, don't worry." Soph said, and she walked ahead, leaving me to listen to Naruto shout about really pointless crap.

Ammi's P.O.V.

I took Neji to the boys section and stayed a little away from the others.

"Okay, so what do you want to wear?" I asked him, picking up a white button down shirt and holding it against him.

"Whatever you think will fit in around here." He said.

I smiled. "Well, hold this." I chucked him the shirt I'd picked up. "Aaand with that..." I found a pair of dark jeans. "You can wear these jeans. Oh and a pair of hi-tops! What size are you?" I asked him, taking him to the shoe section.

"A seven or eight." He said.

"Wow, almost same size as me! I'm a seven. Hmm...what colour? No, in fact, how about some converse instead? Nice ones, not the really stupid ones the guys wear at school."

"Um, sure, okay."He said, looking confused. I picked a pair of grey ones and then I picked some more t-shirts and jeans and took him to the changing rooms, which were empty.

"Awesome, we bet everyone here. Now go and try these on!" I took everything off him, leaving the first outfit I'd picked. I sat down and the curtain opened revealing Neji in the while button down shirt, dark blue jeans and the Converse.

I gaped at him. Then I remembered he could see me and quickly poker-faced my expression.

"Perfect! Now, change back so we can go buy them."

I waited on him and then we went to the checkouts. After that we saw everyone were still shopping.

"Well, since they're all gonna take forever picking, follow me, there's something I need to get."

I led him to the next floor and to the art section. Then I wandered off towards the paper section to get a sketch pad.

"Ammi?" Neji asked.

I turned around. "Yeah?"

"Why're we up here?" He asked, looking at the sketch pads and pencils.

"I need a new sketch pad. My sketch pad is full, I need a new one." I said simply, picking my usual sketch pad from the shelf.

"I didn't know you liked drawing..." Neji said, picking up a sketch pad and having a look at the pages.

"Oh I LOVE drawing." I said, smiling fondly at the sketch pad and pencils on the shelf. "Do you like to draw, Neji?" I asked.

"A little, mainly people, but being a ninja I don't get much time to." He said, sounding a little sad. He went to put the sketch pad back but I took it off him and placed it on top of my own.

"Well, here, there's no missions for you to complete, so you'll be drawing a whole lot more now." I said, smiling. I lifted a pack of the pencils I normally get and showed him them. "These okay? They work brilliant, they're the only brand I use."

"You don't have to-"

"I want to," I told him, cutting him off. "I love to see people using their artistic side, and hate seeing them prevented from doing so. So in my opinion, yes, I do, and I'm happy to, because I need a drawing partner. And I'm wanting to see your skills." I smiled at him as I led him to the checkouts, and then we headed back to where the others would be waiting. When we got there nobody was around, so we just sat there for about five minutes until they all appeared with loads of bags.

"Where were you two? I was getting worried." Soph said.

"We were shopping, like everyone else here." I answered casually. "Now come on, lets go to the pet floor for Akamaru and then head home, I want to draw."

We headed up a few floors to the pet floor and bought Akamaru a shiny collar, feed bowls and the biggest fluffiest bed we could find so we could sit it in Kiba's room. Then we headed down the floors and to the car park.

"Just stick everything in my jeep, it'll all fit." Noah said as he swung up onto the jeep and into the drver's seat. We all dumped our stuff in the jeep, everything except the drawing pads and pencils, I put them on the floor at Neji's side of the Ferrari.

Everyone sped off and it was just me and Neji left in the car park.

"Don't worry," I told him. "I'll go slow this time." Neji relaxed, but soon realised his mistake when I raced out the car park and down the highway.

Boys, they never learn.


	3. Chapter 3

**Noah and Chris's Birthday Party**

Neji's P.O.V.

I woke up to the sound of screaming.

"MY COOKIES! CHRIS GIVE THEM BACK!"

"NEVER! I WANT ONE!"

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY COO-NOOO! YOU'RE DEAD FOR THAT!"

I got out of bed and stuck my head round my door. The hall was empty. I quickly pulled on a t-shirt and went to the door across from mine, Ammi's room, and knocked.

The door swung open and Ammi came out in a strappy navy blue top, dark trousers and some fluffy grey socks. Her hair was all flicky at the front, and she had on a necklace with a little figure that rested just below her neck. Her eyes showed she was ready to kill.

"Yeah, I know Noah, c'mon and-wait, Neji?" She asked, looking half awake and confused.

"What's with all the screaming?" I asked, yawning.

Ammi scowled. "Soph and Chris. They're fighting again. In fact, I've had enough. Back in a minute." She disappeared into her room, closing the door behind her. She reappeared gripping what looked like a baseball bat in her right hand. She gave me a look and then whisked past me, bolting down the stairs at inhuman speed.

I quickly followed her to try and stop a massacre from happening, but when I got down I saw Ammi smashing the remains of some machine with her baseball bat.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! AMMI!" Soph wailed. "WHY? MY COOKIE MACHINE!"

Ammi threw down her baseball bat and turned towards Soph.

"Well, that is what happens when you INSIST on waking everyone up EVERY. SINGLE. MORNING." She said the last part through gritted teeth.

"What can I say? Cookies are my one food love..." Soph said, going into a daze.

Ammi went into the living room and sat on a couch, pulling the sketchpad and pencils she'd gotten last night from under her seat. She folded the pad around a red folder and began to draw. Soph and Chris began cleaning up the cookie mess and soon Noah and the others came wandering down the stairs. When Noah saw the mess he looked at Ammi.

"What happened?" He asked.

"I dealt with our problem." She mumbled, sounding distracted.

Noah just nodded and walked into the kitchen, going through a few cupboards. Everyone crashed on the couches, well, everyone except Shikamaru, who hadn't appeared down yet.

I sat down next to Ammi and looked at her sketchpad. She was drawing someone's hair and face in. As I watched, the drawing soon took the shape of Kakashi, sitting reading Make-Out Paradise, just like he was in the corner of the room right now.

"That's amazing..." I murmured, still staring at the drawing.

Ammi looked up. "What, this? This is just a quick scribble, I'm gonna use it as a reference for another drawing."

"Reference? It looks fine the way it is." I said, looking up at her. She smiled and turned her gaze towards the window.

"Thanks, but really, this is nothing. C'mon, I'll show you my latest drawing" She stood up and took my hand, dragging me up the stairs to her room. On the way to the stairs I could see Soph smirking at us. I gave her a look of confusion and she turned away. Girls, I'll never understand them.

Soph's P.O.V.

I watched as Ammi dragged Neji by the hand to her room, and smirked at the sight. Neji saw me and looked confused, but I just turned away and went to the kitchen, sitting down at the table.

Everyone looked really tired. To be fair, it was seven in the morning. I guess Ammi had a point in smashing my cookie mixer. But still! My cookies are my life!

I sighed and turned on my laptop, which went everywhere I did. I checked my e-mails and then began to type another chapter to my story. Yeah, I should mention, writing is my life. I put my stories online, and people get to read them and vote for them. It's pretty awesome. After about ten minutes I shut the lid and went into the living room. I sat on the floor at the foot of one of the many couches, and went online to order a new cookie mixer. Then I went back to my writing.

"...What's that?" A voice asked, and I jumped. I hadn't noticed Gaara was lying down on the couch when I'd sat down. Now he was peering over my shoulder, looking at the screen.

"Oh, this?" I said, looking up at him. "It's a laptop, you don't have these in your world?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"No, we have those," He said. "I mean what you're writing."

I blushed slightly. "Oh, it's nothing, just something I do in my spare time."

"It's really good." He whispered. I ran a hand through my hair and looked down.

"No it isn't, it's just something to keep me entertained." I told him.

I could feel his gaze on me. I turned and rested my head on the edge of the couch, inches away from Gaara.

"What?" I whispered.

"Nothing," He said, and turned his eyes back to the computer screen. I sighed and turned around, closing my document and shutting down my laptop. I slid it under the couch and then shoved Gaara's legs off the couch, sitting down.

He looked at me, stunned, and then his eyes narrowed. I smiled brightly. He glared at me some more and then he whipped his legs up again and plonked them on my lap. I just stared at him. Then I shoved his legs off the couch again. So, he flung them right back into my lap. I gave him a look while he gave me a cheeky smirk.

Hm...must think of something...OH! I KNOW!

I smiled mischievously, and shoved his legs off the couch again. but before he could lift them back up, I tackled him, screaming; "OH NO YOU DON'T YOU MUFFIN!"

I ended up lying on top of him, laughing while he smiled slightly. Oh. My. God. Gaara smiled. WOO! VICTORY!

We locked eyes, and suddenly I couldn't move. I was trapped in his gaze, and he seemed trapped in mine. After what seemed like forever someone coughed. I looked up.

Every single person was staring at us. Even Noah from the kitchen and Chris from the staircase.

I felt my face go bright red. I looked at Gaara and saw he wasn't as pale as usual either. So I did what came naturally to me.

I jumped up, grabbed Gaara's hand and ran up the stairs screaming; "RUN AWAY MUFFIN RUN AWAAAAAAAAAAAY!"

I practically dragged Gaara into my room and flopped onto the bed, tired from running. Gaara just stood next to the door, smirking slightly.

I rolled over and leaned on my elbows, looking at him. "What now?" I asked. "It's getting kinda creepy with all the staring. And you _can _come into my room, you know."

Seriously though, the staring was starting to creep me out. Every time I looked at him he seemed to have already beaten me to it.

"Nothing..." He said quietly, averting his gaze. I sighed and rolled back over, staring at the ceiling.

My mind began to wander and suddenly I remembered something. I sprang up off the bed and rummaged under it, digging out two parcels. I could feel Gaara's confused gaze on me, but I didn't care. I pulled out two rather large boxes and sat them on the bed.

Gaara looked at them and just stared at me. "What are-?"

"Presents. It's Noah and Chris's birthday today!" I quickly told him, going into my closet and pulling out wrapping paper and some cello tape.

Don't ask how I forgot my best friends' birthdays. I do that sometimes. Ammi and Chris sometimes call me a goldfish because of it. I suppose its true...at times.

"Can you hold this fold for me?" I asked Gaara, gesturing to the paper fold I'd just made. He came over and folded it up while I taped it. He helped me finish Noah's and then we attempted Chris's, which was more awkward.

Five sheets of crumpled wrapping paper later, I moaned in frustration and stomped into Ammi's room. She and Neji were sitting cross-legged on her bed facing each other and discussing their drawings. They both looked up when I came in, and Ammi looked annoyed.

"Soph, you know to knock before coming into my room!" She hissed. Oops. I'd forgotten she hates having people in her room. But this was important, so stuff her rules!

"Yeah yeah, I know, but I can't wrap Chris's present! Even with Gaara helping me!" I looked around her room, and saw two neatly wrapped packages sitting in her little den. She looked at Neji and sighed.

"l'll be back," She said, leaving Neji in her room to help me wrap Chris's present. "Just do whatever, but pleeeaaaase don't break anything!" She begged, shooting a pointed look at me.

"It was an accident!" I defended.

"Suuuuure it was..." She said sarcastically, walking out her room with me trailing behind her. Neji just looked at her, then me, and went back to quickly sketching. As I left the room, I was sure he was sketching her, and she was sketching him. Hmm...awesome!

Neji's P.O.V.

Ammi left the room with Soph behind her, and I quickly added a few details I could remember of Ammi before sitting down the sketchpad and looking round her room.

Looking at it, I knew it was the smallest bedroom, mines was way bigger than this. She had a big double bed with dark covers and a fluffy maroon throw over it, a dark mahogany desk, a built in wardrobe with big sliding mirror doors, an en suite and finally her little den. Well, if you consider the den, it's one of the biggest rooms out of all the bedrooms. The den looks really small, but if you lift the shaggy light brown carpet, there's a trap door that takes you to a secret room on the floor below. She told me that everybody just thought it was a room with damp problems, or thats what she'd told them, when it was accessible from a door downstairs, which she'd had removed. She told me not to tell the others, even Soph didn't know about it. She'd taken me down to her den, and what I saw was just...wow. Everything important to her was down there; her pictures of friends and family, her guitar, her saxophone, some sketchpads and coloured pencils, her personal computer, and other personal family relics she had from her parents. The roof was slanted, as if it was under the stairs, which I assumed it was from the position of the room. The walls were a light cream and covered in drawings, and the carpet was about a foot thick. She had beanbags in the corner where she just relaxed, and a small TV on a bracket on the wall. How she got all this in here without anyone noticing, I have no idea, but it doesn't really matter.

I was tempted to go back down to it, but just as I was about to get off the bed Ammi came back in and smiled at me. I gave her a small smile back, and she walked over and plopped herself onto the bed and sat in front of me.

"Right, five more minutes of sketching and then we have to set up Noah and Chris's party." She put on music by some band called Linkin Park and then we went back to drawing. I began to draw in her facial features, and when I looked up I locked eyes with her. We stayed like that for a couple of seconds when Soph shouted; "AMMI, NEJI! NOAH AND CHRIS ARE AWAY OUT! GET YO BAHOOKIE'S DOWN HERE AND HELP SET UP THE PARTY!" I looked away from Ammi, and Ammi took our drawings and put them in her desk while I got the guy's presents from the den. We carried them between us and took the lift downstairs to help set up for what was sure to be one hell of a party.

"AAAH! CRAP! THEY'RE BACK!" Soph screeched, and we all froze. We could hear the door opening and Noah, Chris and Kakashi's voices float through the room. "Neji!" Sophie hissed. "Go stall them! Ammi'll come and get you when we're finished!" She shoved me towards the hallway, and then went back to decorating.

"Sorry about her," Ammi murmured as she walked past me. "She gets seriously uncontrollable when it comes to decorating or setting up something."

I nodded and then went into the hall, trying to think of an excuse to stop them from going into the living room.

I gave Kakashi a look, and instantly he knew why I was out here .At least I had someone on my side.

"So, how was shopping?" I asked casually, blocking the door into the living room.

"Uhh...fine...we just got food." Noah said, eyeing me suspiciously.

"Well, what did you get?" I asked, looking at Kakashi for help.

"Oh, well they got some apples, didn't you boys? And some chicken for sunday." Kakashi said, smiling his closed-eye smile.

"Oh that sounds nice." I answered, smiling slightly. Man, I was bad at this. Just then Ammi appeared at my side, whispered 'We're done!' and then grabbed Kakashi and I's arms and dragged us into the living room, pulling us down behind a table.

"Okay, what's going oo-"

"!" We all screamed, jumping up from behind the couches and tables and almost giving Noah and Chris a heart attack.

"What the-"

"HAAAAAPPYYYY BIIIIIRTHDAAAAY!""" Soph sang, dancing over to them with two presents in her hands. Ammi went over and took the shopping into the kitchen, her hands flying as she put everything in cupboards. She was back in watching them both open their presents in seconds. Then she quickly went around everyone with a bag, handing them each two boxes. She gave me two and then stood next to me, smiling to herself.

"What're these?" I whispered to her.

"Presents for Noah and Chris. I remember birthdays, unlike someone." She looked at Soph, and then back to Noah and Chris, who were staring at their presents, speechless.

Ammi smirked as they struggled for words. Noah held in his hand what looked like a gaming console, and Chris had a midnight metallic blue bass guitar.

"This-this isn't even out in Japan!" Noah stuttered. "And it's getting released there first! How'd you get it?"

"I have my ways..." Soph said, smirking at him.

Chris smiled at Soph. "This is awesome and all, but I can't play it without an amplifier, which-"

"Which is where I come in." Ammi said, stepping forward. She gestured to two wrapped boxes sitting next to the table, and they went over to them and began to open them.

Wow, their faces were priceless. They looked like little kids in a toy shop. Chris had gotten an amplifier, (Which wasn't easy to wrap, or get downstairs.) and Noah had gotten a gaming chair, with three-sixty surround sound and a built in controller.

"Do you like them?" Ammi asked. They both tackled her and Soph with a hug, almost killing them in the process.

"I'll take that as a yes." Ammi choked out. "Right, go see what everyone else got you, and then we can have fun!" She said, slipping away from them and back next to me.

As they made their way around everyone, I realised Ammi had gotten them the perfect presents. They were just little things, but they fitted with everything they had so far. For Chris there were guitar picks, strings, play-along CD's and other things that were for guitars. Noah had controllers, games, accesory's for the console and a few other things. In the boxes Ammi had given me were spare amplifier leads for Chris and a controller docking station for Noah. They thanked everybody and then Noah began hooking up his console to the TV while Chris plugged in the bass and began to play.

Music was cranked up, disco and strobe lights were turned on as the normal ones were turned off, and then the party started...

Ammi's P.O.V.

As I leaned against the doorway into the kitchen, all I could do was stare at the scene in front of me. I should _never _have let them near the wine and beer. **(A/N they're about 16, like in Shippuden, so yes, they are drinking underage XD Don't try this at home kids! This is a one off!) **BIGGEST. MISTAKE. EVER.

See, we'd all had fun, eating cake and having a go on Noah's new console and Chris's bass, but then Chris suggested they break out the booze, and, well...let me just tell you.

Kakashi was reading his book while downing a beer, his eyes getting more lost with every sip. Naruto stumbled over to him and sat down, mumbling; "Kakashi? Why's that books so interesting to youu? Can I see? Just this once!"

Kakashi, who looked completly out of it, said; "Suuure you can, Naruto! I'll even explain it..." And after a few minutes of whispering and reading Kakashi said; "...and that's how that happens!"

Naruto passed out right there.

So, Kakashi being Kakashi, put his book away and crawled over to Noah, who was shouting abuse at the screen while playing some randomer online, and asked him if he could play. Noah handed him a controller and then went back to his rant.

Shikamaru was sleeping on the couch, completely oblivious to what was happening around him. Kiba was at the DJ decks, spinning the discs while shouting random things like; "I'M DAVID GUETTA! WHOEVER THAT IS!" While Akamaru was doing back flips around the room. Yes, Kiba had given his DOG a saucer of beer.

Sakura was following Sasuke around, all gooey-eyed and saying things like; "Oh, SASUKE! Did I tell you I love you? Please marry me, I'm soooooo desperate!" While Sasuke leaned against a wall and slid down it, his words slurred. To me it sounded like; "Goooooo aaaaawaaaaaaaaaaayy yyyyyouuu pppppinkkkk pixxxieee youuurree huurtinggg myy eaaaarssss." He covered his ears and then fell asleep.

Wow, he was gonna have SOME hangover in the morning.

Chris and Temari were partying hardcore to Kiba's ear-splitting DJ-ing, and Gaara was somewhere upstairs, with Soph after him, making sure he didn't break anything.

And I had everything on tape. Because I'm just that evil and awesome.

I was watching it all through my video camera, muttering, "My weird and wonderful friends."

"I'm not sure about the wonderful part, but they are definitely weird." A voice said behind me. I jumped and turned around, closing my camera.

"Oh, Neji." I looked at him closely. He looked completely calm and normal. "Wait, you're not drinking?" I asked, tilting my head slightly. He shook his head.

"I've saw how Rock Lee reacted to an elixir, I'm pretty sure this would be worse than that. Plus, I had a similar idea to you, film it to shame them all tomorrow." He smirked slightly.

"Wow, didn't know you had an evil side to you, Neji." I smirked and showed him the video I'd couldn't stop laughing at it.

"And now..." I said, taking his hand and leading him upstairs to my den. Once we got there I started up my computer. "...we put the video on Youtube."

We both smirked and I plugged my camera into my computer, downloaded it to my computer and then onto my Youtube channel. I labelled it; "Naruto Cosplayer's Get Drunk" and pressed upload. Then Neji and I fell asleep on the beanbags as we watched the number of views and comments go through the roof.


	4. Chapter 4

**Nutjob Doctors and Drunk Works**

Ammi's P.O.V.

My eyes fluttered open and I had no idea where I was. It took me a few minutes to realise I was in my den. I was about to close my eyes again and go back to sleep when I looked at the clock on my still-running computer.

Ugh. School.

I went to sit up but realised I couldn't. Arms were wrapped around my waist. I tilted my head round and saw a sleeping Neji.

Okay, I _know _we didn't go to sleep like this last night. But hey, doesn't bother me.

As much as I wanted to stay like this and go back to sleep, I knew I had to get up. I wriggled out of Neji's arms and quietly climbed the ladder up to my room. I had a quick shower and got changed, and as I was doing my tie in the mirror Neji came up from the den, looking tired. When he saw me he looked me up and down.

"What on earth are you wearing?" He asked, staring at my clothes.

"It's my school uniform." I said, yawning.

He looked at me confused. "Your school makes you wear that?"

"Yep, they sure do." I smirked. "And you're gonna be wearing it as well."

He just stared at me. "Why?"

"Because," I explained. "Everyone else will be hungover, or lying passed out from exhaustion somewhere in the house. Soph probably won't wake up until late, and someone will have to go and attempt to explain it to the teachers. Which leaves me to the job, and since you're awake and sober, you too."

He smirked at that. "I don't have a school uniform though."

I walked out my room, finishing my tie and went into Noah's room. He was lying snoring on his bed, a controller in his hand. Aww, he fell asleep playing some baka online. How cute. I went over to his wardrobe and silently slid it open, picking out a shirt and trousers that would fit Neji. I grabbed Noah's tie from his door handle and made my way back to my room. I flung the clothes at Neji.

"You do now. Hurry up and get dressed, and then come downstairs for breakfast. We'll get you a school bag from my wardrobe." I went into my wardrobe and rummaged around, finally finding the dark blue backpack I'd been looking for. I tossed Neji that aswell, and then left him to get changed.

Walking to the kitchen, I saw some sight. Chris was sleeping on the stairs, Temari curled up next to him. Shikamaru was in the exact same position as I'd saw him last night, which made me check if he was still living. Naruto, Kiba and Akamaru were stretched out on the floor, sleeping. Sakura was passed out on the floor next to Sasuke, who'd keeled over and was now sucking his thumb. To that I pulled out my phone and took a picture. Kakashi was sleeping on a couch, but Gaara was nowhere to be seen, and neither was Soph. I worked my way over everybody and eventually got to the kitchen.

As I made breakfast, I thought about this morning, when I'd woken up to Neji's arms wrapped around me. Obviously Neji didn't know about it, he'd been sound asleep, but still, I couldn't help wonder...

I put the slices of French toast on two plates and sat them at the table. I put the leftovers under a piece of kitchen roll for the others. Then I got two glasses and filled them with orange juice, sitting them at the table as well. I got tomato sauce and some icing sugar and sat them in the middle of the table, and then covered my french toast in icing sugar and dug in.

And yes, I know what you're thinking; French toast and icing sugar? Eeew. But it's really nice, or at least, to me it is.

I was on my second slice when Neji came downstairs in Noh's uniform. Luckily, it'd fitted him, but the way he wore it made him look like a geek.

I laughed as I got up from the table and walked over to him.

"What?" He asked.

"You don't wear it like that! Untuck your shirt and I'll fix your tie." He did as I asked and then I undid his tie, which was a big knot, and made it loose and long, leaving it hanging round his neck. I pushed his sleeves up to his elbows and then steered him towards a mirror in the living room.

"See? It looks much better!" I said, smiling at him in the mirror. "Now, come on and get your breakfast, we'll be late."

We both went to the table and sat down, facing each other. I went back to eating while Neji just stared at his french toast.

"What's this?" He asked.

"It's french toast! You haven'ttried it?" He shook his head. "Well, try it!" I put some icing sugar on one slice, tomato sauce on another and left the last two plain. "See what kind you like best."

He tried the tomato sauce one and he pulled a face. Then he tried the plain one and didn't seem bothered by it. But when he tried the icing sugar one, he looked like he was enjoying it.

"So you're like me then? You like the icing sugar one?" He nodded, and I went to get him another bit of french toast. I covered it in icing sugar and cut it up. He wolfed it down in seconds.

I stared at him as I quickly finished my french toast. "Wow...I thought I was a fast eater...anyway, c'mon, you go get the car and I'll get you books and leave a note for Soph when she gets up."

Neji went out to the garage while I grabbed some spare textbooks and other school stuff and quickly scribbled a note for Soph and the guys, and a letter from my 'parents' explaining why there was suddenly a new student to be enrolled.

I made my way out to the car, flung our stuff in the boot and jumped into the front seat. I turned to Neji.

"Okay, so your name's gonna be Nate, you okay with that? 'Cause it was either that or Neville."

"Yeah that's fine." He said. "Why're you changing it?"

"Because," I explained, revving the engine an slowly driving out the garage. "Not many people know about Naruto, but there are some people in my class that do, and will recognise you immediately if you kept your name. Just stick with me and ignore most people, okay? 'Cause trust me, the girls will be _all _over you."

He turned to look at me. "And you know that...how?"

Crap.

"Well...um...I just do! Now let me drive!" I said, speeding up on the highway.

God, my mouth is so big. Wait, why'd I even say that? I don't like Neji in that way!

I felt my face heat up and I brushed my hair from my ear, letting it fall loosely down my face, shielding it from Neji.

I pulled into the car park and cut the engine. We climbed out and I got our stuff and locked the car.

"Okay," I said, glancing at the girls who were staring at Neji. "See those girls over there?" I looked over with my eyes and he followed my gaze. He nodded. "Stay away from them. Trust me, you don't want to get involved with them. And see those guys over there?" I pointed to all the jocks who looked on steroids. "If they say anything to me or you, ignore it, they have a habit of spouting ignorant crap to everyone. C'mon, lets go gt you enrolled."

As we walked towards the main office, as expected, we were ambushed by the girls I'd pointed out to Neji.

"Hey there, are you new here...?"

"Oooh now aren't you hot..."

"Where're you from? Haven't seen you around..."

Most of these I just ignored, they were just sounding desperate. But at one comment I froze. I turned towards Amber, and glared at her.

"What did you just say?" I asked her, still glaring at her. Everyone immediately became silent.

"I **said**," She replied,"He should run while he can, and not hang around a little dateless orphan like you."

"I am not an orphan, my parents are working overseas." I said, my anger building up inside me. "And frankly, I would rather be single than banged more times than a ketchup bottle."

Amber glared at me. "You're wanting to shut your trap, before I do something you'll wish I hadn't."

I crossed my arms. Everyone was now making a circle around me and Amber. "Like what? Whip out your make-up and apply more mascara?"

"No, this." She launched a fist at me, but I caught it. I was about to throw one right back in her face when someone grabbed my fist. I looked up and saw Josh, her dope of a jock boyfriend.

"I don't think you want to hit my girlfriend, do you?" He asked, tightening his grip around my fist.

"Actually, I think she does, and if you don't let go of her _right now _or you'll have me to deal with." Neji stepped forward and glared at Josh. To that Josh smiled and squeezed his grip around my fist, and with a deafening crack, broke my hand. I bit back a scream as tears brimmed in my eyes. Then my anger boiled over, and blocked out the pain completely.

Well, I definitely picked the right day to wear my steel-capped military boots. Since Josh showed no intention of letting me go, before Neji could do anything, quick as lightning I kicked my foot up and hit Josh right where it hurts. _Hard._

He let go of my fist and fell to the floor, groaning. Then I went up to Amber and punched her nose with my left hand, which has way more power than my right. She wailed and all her 'friends' crowded round her, while the jocks stood and laughed at Josh.

"C'mon Nate, lets go." I told Neji, about to pull him away, but he didn't budge. He was still glaring at Josh. He tugged out my grip and went up to Josh, standing over him and glowering.

"If you _ever _do anything like that again, you'll get worse than what you're going to get now." And with that, he whipped out some taijutsu that Gai Sensei would be proud of By the end of it Josh was lying on the tarmac passed out and every student stared at Neji. I quickly an over and grabbed Neji's arm, pulling him away and towards the main office. My hand was still throbbing, but I tried to ignore it.

We sat down at a bench. "Neji, you didn't have to do that. Are you okay?" I asked, looking him over. He seemed okay, but he still looked angry.

"More like are you okay? Let me see your hand." He took my hand and examined it. It was still clenched in a fist. "Can you open your hand?" Neji asked, worry etched on his face.

I tried to open it and winced. I shook my head. Looking at my hand, it did seem a bit bent the wrong way. the way it was in a fist wasn't natural. It was definetly broken.

"Right, get in the car, you're going to the hospital." Neji said, taking my backpack off me and slinging it on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, honestly-" I began to protest

"No you're not. You're hands broken, you're anything but fine. Now come on." He gave me his hand to help me up. I took it and stood up. We headed towards the car, still holding hands, and on the way we saw Josh and Amber. They both glowered at us and we glared right back. They cowered a little and turned away. Heh heh heh, idiots.

Neji went to the drivers seat and told me to sit in the passenger seat.

"But you don't know how to drive." I said.

"I'll figure it out. I figured out the eight trigrams, this shouldn't be so hard." He said, revving the engine and slowly leaving the car park.

I explained the basics to him and within five minutes he was driving as if he were just casually walking down the street. Ten minutes later he pulled into a parking space at the local hospital.

"See? Wasn't that hard." He smirked, and we walked towards the place that would surely bring me more pain.

Neji's P.O.V.

"Miss Ammi McKinnon?"

We looked up. We were sitting in the hospital waiting area, well...waiting. we stood up and followed the nurse into a treatment room. Ammi sat on the bed while I stood next to her. The doctor walked in holding a clipboard and a pen.

"So," He smiled at Ammi as if she were a small child. "Hello Ammi! What have you done today?"

Ammi looked at me as if _'Is this guy high?'_

I shook my head, just as confused and annoyed as her.

"I, uh, broke my hand." She said, pointing at her still-clenched hand.

The doctor tutted. "Looks like you took a nasty fall, doesn't it!"

I just stared at the doctor, as did Ammi. Is this guy serious? "Um, excuse me, are you ok-"

"Don't interrupt me young man!" He cut me off. I raised an eyebrow at him. "This little girl must be in a lot of pain, aren't you Ammi?" He asked her, patting her head. She ducked away from him and I took a step closer to her.

"Right! Let me have a look at your hand." She held her hand out causiously and he carefully examined it. Then he grabbed her wrist with one hand and forced her hand flat with the other, causing her to screech about five octaves higher than her normal voice and grip my arm with her good hand.

I began to see red. What was this guy doing? Ammi pulled her hand away from him and stood up. I pulled her towards me and glared at the 'doctor'.

"What the hell are you doing?" I growled.

Just then a nurse and a man in a white coat burst through the door. Ammi and i just stared at them as they struggle with the man and dragged him away. Then the man appeared again with an apologetic look on his face.

"I'm so sorry about that, he's one of our patients, he has this illusion that he's a doctor. Somehow he manages to escape from his room, even with constant care 24/7."

"Yeah well he probably just made my hand even worse." Ammi mumbled next to me. I wrapped my arm tighter around her.

I needed to calm down. I could feel my anger rising, and Ammi could see that. She was trying to calm me down, but it wasn't working. I don't even know why I was so worked up about it. I mean, sure, I'm going to be pretty annoyed if that happened to one of my friends, but it felt like more than that.

"Let me see." The doctor walked towards us, but I stepped forward, stopping him from getting to Ammi.

"Show you're a doctor, some ID or something." I said firmly.

He quickly rummaged around in his pocket and pulled out an ID card. 'Dr. Simon Patterson.' It read, with details of his medical history.

I turned to look at Ammi, who frankly, just looked bored. Her eyes though showed she was in pain.

"What do you think?" I asked her.

She nodded. "Yeah, looks real enough. Can we just get this sorted and go home?"

"Okay, follow me." Dr. Patterson said, making his way out the room.

We followed him down a hallway and into an x-ray room, where Ammi got an x-ray on her hand. When the x-ray came through Ammi groaned.

"Brilliant. Just brilliant. No saxophone or guitar playing for two months!"

"I'm afraid you're right. The way your bones have been fractured, it'll tae a while for your hand to be back to normal."

Ammi sighed. "So am I getting the cast right away or...?"

"Yes we'll put it on you just now, it will only go halfway up your forearm."

"Good."

Dr. Patterson led us to another room where Ammi got a cast and some painkillers. Then we were allowed to go home.

Soph's P.O.V.

I woke up lying on the floor in the library. Wow, last night had been something. I looked over to the desk where Gaara had passed out after about seven beers. He was gone. I stood up, making sure I had my camera with me, and went downstairs.

Wow. Remind me to NEVER let them have alcohol again. Especially Sasuke.

Everyone was lying on the couches, holding their heads and groaning. Even Akamaru was lying on the floor, his head huddled under his paws. Chris and Temari were lying on one couch, facing opposite ways. Kiba was lying next to Akamaru, Shikamaru was sitting up against a couch holding his head and mumbling to himself, Sakura was moaning about her head while Noah was trying to make her feel better, despite feeling the same as her. Naruto was lying on another couch, still asleep from the looks of it, and Kakashi was sitting with a cup of coffee, trying to wake himself up.

Sasuke, however, was slumped against a wall, looking like the king of emo, and was mumbling some very creative rants about last night, while downing a cup of coffee. He looked a wreck. His hair was a mess, his eyes were bloodshot and his clothes were ripped a little. You'd think he'd just been attacked by fangirls than had a few beers.

But Gaara was nowhere to be seen.

"Hey any of you-"

"Uuuh must you shout?" Sasuke groaned, glaring at me.

I glared right back and said, "I'm not shouting, you're just hungover. Now, let me finish my sentence. Have any of you seen Gaara?"

Kiba sat up slightly and pointed out the back door. "He came in and went out there."

"Thanks."

I walked out the back door and found Gaara sitting on the steps of the porch, holding his head and groaning.

I plopped myself next to him and poked his arm.

_Poke. _

_Poke. Poke._

_Poke. Poke. Poke._

_..._

_-_

"Ugh WHAT?" Gaara shouted at me, looking up. "Oh, Soph..." He said, trailing off and going a little red.

I felt myself go red as well, but didn't move. "Yeah, I really need to talk to you...you know about last night..."

"Don't remind me..." He said, groaning.

"Uh, what?" I asked, feeling a little hurt.

"I said, don't remind me, I wish I'd never done anything..."

"Or said anything?" I asked, feeling the hurt build.

"Oh god, I never thought about that, hell yeah I do..."

"Thanks Gaara, nice to know you feel that way." I said, running through the kitchen and upstairs into my room, locking the door as I slammed it shut.

He really regretted everything he said last night? _Everything?_

Ammi's P.O.V.

We walked into the living room to find everybody lying all over the place, hungover. I quickly whipped out my phone and took a few pictures before they saw me. Heh heh heh, drunk bakas.

Noah looked over and saw my cast. He sighed.

"What'd you do now?"

"Well, _I _didn't do anything, Josh decided to break my hand."

Everyone looked at me. "Oh and then a mental patient pretended to be a doctor and fracture my hand even more than it was before."

Again, they just stared at me, looking half out of it.

"Agh, you people aren't worth the explanation." I crossed my arms and fell onto the only empty couch left. Neji walked over and sat on the arm of the couch.

I looked at everyone and was about to laugh when I noticed Soph and Gaara weren't here.

"Hey guys, where's Gaara and Soph?" I asked, sitting up.

Noah gave me a look, and I knew something was wrong. "Well," He began. "Gaara's upstairs, trying, like the rest of us have, to get Soph to come out her room. She ran up there looking seriously peeved, about fifteen minutes before you came in. Nobody's been able to get her out."

Just then, Gaara came down the stairs and sat on a couch, looking moody.

"And what's up with you?" I asked, now suspicious as to what's happened.

"Soph won't let me talk to her, she ran away while we were talking outside on the porch."

I narrowed my eyes and stood up. "Well, lets see if I can do anything about it." I hopped upstairs, taking them two at a time, and after four flights or stairs, I tapped lightly on Soph's door.

"Go away." I heard from behind the wood.

"Soph, it's me." I said softly, pulling out a hairpin and picking the lock. I heard a click and quickly slipped inside.

Soph was sitting on her bed, typing furiously. When she saw me she quickly wiped her eyes and went back to typing.

I sat down next to her. "What's happened?" I asked kindly.

Soph gave me a look. "Well, last night, at the party...Gaara said something to me, and he sincerely ment it, and then this morning he told me he wishes he hadn't said anything."

"And what'd he say?" I asked, a sight edge to my voice.

Soph scowled at her computer screen, and a lone tear ran down her cheek.

"Soph, what did he say?" I asked again, knitting my eyebrows together.

She raced through what had happened, and with every word I felt the shock and anger build.

"Can you just leave me alone now please?" She asked.

"Sure, I'll just go and draw then. Call me if you need anything." I said simply, calmly walking out the door and locking it again with my hairpin.

Then I sprinted downstairs, my hair flying behind me as I went to hunt for the soon-to-be-dead Gaara.

Neji's P.O.V.

Ammi came sprinting down the stairs and stopped to look around the room. She gave us a look that said, _Just tell me what I need to know and STAY OUT OF IT. _

"Where is Gaara." She asked, a steely edge to her voice.

I looked nervously over at Noah, who looked just as confused as I was.

"He's outside on the porch." Chris said, pointing to the door, looking worried.

Ammi nodded and stalked towards the back door, a murderous look on her face. Quietly I stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

"Well isn't someone nosey!" Kiba snickered.

"I wouldn't start, 'David Guetta'" I said calmly.

Everyone stared at me. "What's Kiba got to do with David Guetta?" Chris asked.

"You'll all find out soon enough." I said, walking away and leaving them dumbstruck.

I looked out the window and saw Ammi arguing with Gaara, who looked completely lost at what she was saying. I slowly opened the window slightly and listened to what she was saying.

"...I don't care how drunk you were! You don't freakin' say what you said if you're gonna go back on it!" She hissed.

"But what did I say?" Gaara asked, confused.

"Ugh just forget it..." She mumbled, walking away mumbling a few curses to herself.

Gaara just stood there, staring after her. Then he noticed me at the window, and gave me a look. I just shrugged my shoulders. Ammi noticed me and gave me a look.

"What are you doing?" She asked me, locking eyes with me.

"Nothing." I said before casually walking into the living room and sitting down again.

She just shrugged it off and sat down. Then she jumped up again, a glint in her eyes, and dragged me back into the kitchen.

"Go get Gaara and anyone else who isn't in the living room and bring them down here!" She told me, smirking at me.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

She smirked even more at that. "Because," She said, "I think it's time to shame everyone into oblivion, don't you?"


	5. Chapter 5

**The Video's...**

Ammi's P.O.V.

Once we got everyone in the living room Soph and I set up the projector and turned out the lights.

"This is gonna be so good!" Soph whispered to me.

I smirked. "And it's gonna get a whole lot better."

Soph thought for a second, and then her eyes widened. "You didn't..."

"Oooh but I did," I smirked even more as I looked over at the now recording camera.

"Wow you can be evil..." Soph said, now smirking as well.

"And the best part? This video is going on YouTube, along with your one of Gaara."

She scowled a little at that.

"Oh," I said, feeling like a baka. "Sorry, forgot."

"HA GOLDFISH!" She shouted, pointing at me.

I facepalmed and moved over to sit with Neji and Kiba. Akamaru jumped onto my lap, and then Soph stood up.

"Okay, everyone! Now you're all here you ain't leaving until you've seen two videos! Hit it Ammi!" She sat back down and pulled out her bag of popcorn, while I had my slushie.

I whipped out my remote and hit play. We were playing my video first, and then we'd play Soph's.

When Kakashi saw himself on the screen, he froze.

'?" Naruto slurred. When Naruto saw himself he went bright red. 'Whyyyy'sss thaat book soooo i-interessstiiingg to youu?' Naruto's eyes widened while I tried not to laugh. 'Caan I seee? Just thiis once!'

Kiba burst out laughing while Sasuke smirked. Soph began to laugh her head off and even akamaru was barking a throaty laugh.

'Suuuree you can, Naruto!' Kakashi's jaw hit the floor. 'I'll even explain it...'

I paused the video. Everyone was silent.

...

"!" Noah burst out into a fit of uncontrollable laughter while Sakura shouted, 'KAKASHI! HOW COULD YOU DO THAT? IT'S RATED EIGHTEEN PLUS!"

I stood up and went over to Sakura, laughing. "Oh, shut up you useless lump of flesh!" I shouted. "He was wrecked, leave him alone!"

Well, that shut her up.

I walked back to my seat in-between Neji and Kiba and pressed play. Kakashi and Naruto were whispering, and then suddenly Kakashi said loudly, 'AND THAT'S HOW THAT HAPPENS!'

Kakashi looked ready to climb into a hole and never leave, while Naruto just watched in shock as he passed out on the screen. Everyone was cracking up, and Naruto almost went upstairs.

"NO! YOU CAN'T LEAVE!" Soph screamed. "IT GETS BETTER!"

Everyone turned their attention back to the screen.

Kakashi put his book away and crawled over to Noah.

"SHUT THE F**K UP YOU B*****D! WHAT KIND OF S****Y MOVE WAS THAT? NO F****G WAY ARE YOU GONNA BE ON MY F*****G TEAM EVER AGAIN YOU "($&%(")£:{} ::^*"!"

Through Noah's headset someone was shouting in what I think was either Arabic, Spanish or possibly gibberish**. (A/N No insult intended towards Spanish or Arabic people, you're really all awesome)**

"I DON'T F*****G UNDERSTAND ONE F*****G WORD YOU'RE SAYING YOU BAG OF ASS! SPEAK FRICKIN ENGLISH!"

Everyone turned to stare at Noah, who shrunk down in his seat.

"What?" He said. "My language becomes a rainbow online."

I shook my head. "Lets just keep watching..."

Kakashi asked Noah if he could play, and he launched a controller at Kakashi. Then Kakashi joined in with the rant.

"SERIOUSLY DUDE LEARN F*****G ENGLISH!"

"YEAH! LEARN ENGLISH YOU...um...FUZZBALL! Yeah, FUZZBALL!"

I paused the video, facepalming and sighing while everyone else just gave Kakashi a look.

"Dude, we seriously need to teach you at least half-decent insults." Chris said.

Kakashi just looked at Chris. "What was wrong with that insult?"

"Everything." I deadpanned, and a few people snickered. "Let's just go back to the video." I said, playing it again.

The video turned on Shikamaru, who lay draped across the couch, snoring slightly. No surprise. Then it turned to Kiba and Akamaru.

"WOO!" Kiba screamed, spinning the decks to our DJ Hero game. "LOOK OUT CALVIN HARRIS, DAVID GUETTA'S IN TOWN YEAH! BECAUSE GUESS WHAT? I'M DAVID GUETTA!...WHOEVER THAT IS!"

...

"PFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFT !" I screamed, falling to the floor and lying down, laughing like a lunatic.

Oh, when I lie on the floor and start laughing, I can't stop.

After about five minutes of uncontrollable hysterics, Kiba finally yanked me back onto the couch, telling me to shut the hell up. I wiped my eyes with my sleeve.

"Oh-oh Kiba," I chuckled. "Just-just no..."

"AAANYYYWAAY!" Soph said, taking the remote off me and pressing play.

"AKAMARU!" Kiba screamed, and Akamaru began, I have no idea how this was possible, to do back-flips and SHUFFLE. I lifted Akamaru off Kiba's head and held him in front of me. He gave me a big doggy grin.

"And when did you learn to shuffle, eh?" I asked, smiling at him.

He barked me a response and then jumped out my hands onto my lap. I turned my attention back to the screen.

The camera turned to Sasuke and Sakura.

BEST. REACTIONS. EVER.

"OOH, SASUKE! DID I TELL YOU I LOOOOOOOOOOVE YOU? PLEEEEAAAASE MARRY ME I'M SOOOOOOOO DESPERATE!"

Sakura. Actually. Passed. Out. From. The. Shock.

My reaction.

"WOOO! SHE FAINTED! OOOOOH I WANNA DRAW ON HER FACE!" I whipped out my pen in my pocket and was about to get up when Neji and Kiba pulled me back down.

"AWW COME ON! I WANNA WRITE A BOOK ON HER FOREHEAD!"

"We've had enough interruptions already, just stay quiet for a couple of minutes." Neji sighed.

"You know you want to draw on her as well! You all do! Well, maybe not Naruto, since he loves her."

"HEY I DON'T BELIEVE IT!" He shouted, going slightly red.

"Oh shut it we all know you do, even though Hinata loves you to bits." I replied.

*Akward silence*

"No she doesn't." Naruto stated simply.

"Yes she does, think about it; she goes red whenever she sees you, sometimes even passes out, would do anything for you, and well, it's the most obvious thing in the world." I told him.

"Yeah! I mean, seriously, you should ask her out whenever you get back to the Naruto world!" soph chimed in, and I smiled.

"Anyway!" Chris shouted, looking really peeved. "Can we actually finish watching this?"

"Sure sure..." I said, and Soph rewinded it to the point we were at.

Sasuke slid down the wall, moaning; "GOOOOOOOOOOO AWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYYYYY YYYOOUUUU PIIINKKKK PIIIXXXIEEEE YOUU'RRREEE HUURTINGGGG MYYYY EEAARSSS!" He clamped his hands over his ears like a little kid and then slumped forward, completely knocked out.

Sasuke just sat on the couch, staring at the screen in horror.

"W-wh-whaa?" He stuttered, blinking as if to remove the image from his head.

"Yupz! We all have something over you for the rest of your life!" I said proudly, smiling widely at him.

We all left Sasuke to struggle with reality to watch the rest of the video.

Now it showed Temari and Chris partying hardcore to Kiba's David Guetta act.

"Wow Chris, didn't know you were a raver," I casually commented, sending a smirk his way.

He went a little red. "Shut up Ammi..."

"My wierd and wonderful friends..." I heard myself say on the video.

"I'm not sure about the wonderful part, but they are definitely weird." Neji said, and then the video cut off.

"Weird? HUH?" Naruto shouted.

"And WONDERFUL you dobe!" I shouted back.

"So can we go now?" Gaara asked boredly.

I locked eyes with Soph and we both smirked.

"Noooo not yet..." I said.

"You think you got out of it, Gaara?" Soph asked.

"Well..." I said evilly. "You are sooooo wrong. Hit it Soph."

Soph quickly changed the disc and then sat back down.

I pressed play, and, expecting a really good video, got comfortable in my seat.

I shouldn't have.

Because no one was prepared for the horror that was about to come to light.

Gaara's P.O.V.

I am never going near alcohol again. EVER.

Ammi pressed play, and the screen was black for a few seconds. Then I came into view.

"What are you doing?" I asked Soph.

"Just fiddling with my camera." She replied simply.

"OOOOKAAAY forwarding this 'cause it's boring." Ammi forwarded it until it looked like I'd drunk about seven beers.

Okay, Gaara, please calm down!" Soph shouted frantically.

I came into view, and I mentally died at the sight.

"SOPH! I WILL NEEEVAAAAAAR CALM DOOOWNN! WOOOO!" I shouted. Everyone's eyes widened, shooting glances at me every now and then.

"OH! SOPH! WAIT THERE!" I stumbled out of sight from the screen for about five minutes, and the longer I was gone the more Soph laughed. then I appeared again.

"LIIIIKEEEE MAAAAAAAAAAAA HAAAIIIRR?" I shouted at her, flipping it to the side.

Ammi almost collapsed in her seat. "Tha-th-That isn't..." She looked at Soph desperately for help.

She grinned at Ammi. "Yep, sure is! A JUSTIN BIEBER HAIRDO!"

Ammi just stared blankly at her. Then she turned her gaze back to the screen, looking like she was going into shock.

"NOW LISTEN TO MA SOOOONGGG! WOOOOOOHOOOOO! OONEE! TWWWOO! THREEE! BAAABYYY BAAABY BAAABY OOOOOHHHH!" I flipped my hair again. "LIKE BAAAABY BAAAAABY BAAAAABY NOOOO!" Another hair flip. "BAAAABY BAAABY BAAABYY OOOOH!" Yet ANOTHER hairflip. "THOUUUUGHHTT YOOOUUUUU'DDD ALWAAAYYYYSSS BEEE MIIIINEE, MIIIIINEEEE!" I finished with a dance move, Michael Jackson style, tipping an invisible hat while smiling widely.

After seeing me smile, Ammi actually DID pass out, as did Temari. It seemed like I was the only one to notice. They were too busy gawking at the screen.

"SOOOOO WHAAAAAAATT WEEEEEE DDOOOIINGGGG NOOOWW?" I slurred, picking up the mail and going through it. Apparantly there was a leaflet that I liked, and I held it up.

"OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! C-CAAAAAAN WEEEE G-G-GOOO HEEEREE TO PPPAARTYYYY? PLEEEASSSEE!" I begged her, down on my hands and knees.

My eyes widened, as did everyone else's once they saw what the 'club' was.

"Eh, NO GAARA." Soph said firmly.

"BUUUTT WHHYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY?" I screamed, sounding like a toddler.

"I don't know how to say this...BUT IT'S A FRICKIN GAYBAR!" She screamed.

"SOOOO? LOOOKSS FUUUUN!" I screeched.

"No, that's final."

And once she said that, I cried. I fell on the floor and cried, screaming "ME WANNA GO THERE ME WANNA GO THERE!" while hitting the floor with my fists.

Soph sighed and sat the camera down. she went over to me and lifted me up, sitting me down on a chair.

"Now, calm down and BEHAVE." She said, sounding pretty peeved.

"NO!" I cried, falling to the floor. On the way I hit my head against a cabinet, and I was knocked out cold.

"Owwwieee..." I mumbled, falling limply to the floor. Soph laughed and walked over to me, dragging me to my room and lying me on my bed, still holding the camera.

Even throughout all the embarrassment, something didn't seem right. the video had jumped a bit to the leaflet bit, as if something had been taken out. It bothered me. Why would Soph cut out something?

Unless it had something to do with what had happened this morning.

"Night night, Gaara," Soph said on the screen, closing my door. Then the video cut off.

Everyone just sat there, unmoving unblinking, in complete shock, all except Soph, who was cracking up.

I walked over to her and pulled her up, taking her out the room to the kitchen and out the backdoor.

"W-what?" She laughed. "Why'd you drag me out here?"

I sat her down, thinking about how to ask her about the video.

Because if I was sure of one thing, it was that I was finding out what I said on that video. Right now.

**Hey everybody! I hope you enjoyed this, and it'd be awesome if you could leave a commet? I really want to know people's opinions on this chapter.**

**Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**An Unlikely Friendship and Revelations**

Ammi's P.O.V.

I woke up just as Soph stopped the video. Then I remembered what had happened.

Never have I watched such horror. Nothing would truly scare me now. Not after that.

I sat up and ran a hand through my hair. Everyone was still staring at thhe screen in shock. I stood up and turned off the horror, then headed upstairs.

I went to the attic trapdoor and climbed up, pulling up the ladders behind me and closing the door.

I love the attic. It's the most peaceful and quiet place in the house. I walked over to the window and climbed out, sitting on the roof. This part of the roof was a little ridge, just big enough for the average person to lay straight out on. I'd put up a little guardrail at the end so I wouldn't fall to my death if I got tired and lost my balance.

I lay flat out and gazed at the stars, my arm that wasn't in a cast under my head. I lay like that for what felt like forever before someone sighed next to me. I jumped and sat up.

"Shikamaru?" I said.

He turned his gaze towards me. "Hey Ammi." Then he turned his gaze back to the stars. "Took you long enough to realise I was here."

I lay back down. "Sorry, I was, to say, in another world."

I looked over at him and he was smirking.

"What?" I asked, rolling over to face him

"Those videos...whenever we get back to Konoha, we HAVE to show everyone them."

Slowly a smirk grew on my face. "Definetly."

"So..." Shikamaru began, his gaze never leaving the stars. I rolled back over and looked at them again, their twinkling lights like boats in a cold smooth sea. "What are you doing up here?"

"I always come up here," I told him. "It's the one place in this house I get peace." Well, besides my den, but I didn't mention that. "The stars and clouds are wonderful to watch, shining in the sky and flowing by like there's no tomorrow...more to the point, why are you up here? How'd you even find this place?"

"I was outside once and saw the fencing. I got curious and came up. As for what I'm doing here, same reason as you. That house is too noisy, it's so troublesome..."

"Tell me about it..." I sighed. "It's such a drag...be glad you didn't wake up this morning, Soph and Chris were fighting in the kitchen again." I scowled at the thought of it.

"Really?" Shikamaru inquired.

"Yep, I dealt with it though..." I smiled to myself at the memory of me and my beloved baseball bat at work.

"Whatcha do?" He asked.

"Battered her cookie machine into oblivion. " I said simply.

"Seems like a lot of work..." He groaned.

"Well," I said, thinking back to it. "I suppose it was, but it was a hell of a lot of fun." I smirked.

"I guess so..." He mumbled.

We stayed silent after that, just staring at the stars, but I had a feeling that somehow, there was now a friendship between me and Shikamaru, and I hoped it would grow stronger.

Suddenly I heard the back door open and close from below us. I sat up and looked at Shikamaru, who looked just as confused as I was. I narrowed my eyes and crawled over to the fencing, as did Shikamaru.

When I looked down and saw Soph and Gaara I turned to Shikamaru.

"Soph and Gaara are down there!" I whispered. A mischievous grin worked its way onto my face. "Wanna listen in?"

He nodded and we listened carefully.

"...drag me out here?" Soph asked, still laughing slightly.

"Why did you cut the video short." Gaara asked, completely serious.

"Soph edited the video, something's missing from it." I whispered to Shikamaru.

"I noticed that," He whispered back. "It jumped a bit around the leaflet part."

"Leaflet part?" I whispered, raising an eyebrow.

Shikamaru quickly explained what I missed, and I almost blacked out again.

"Um..." I said, trying to recover from my shock. "L-Let's just go back to eavesdropping."

Soph was looking at the floor. "I didn't cut it short." She said, but her lie was too obvious. Gaara gave her a look.

"Okay fine I did, but I'm not saying why."

"Ah crap." I hissed. "He's really interrogating her about that?"

Shikamaru looked at me, encouraging me to explain. I sighed.

"You remember how Soph ran upstairs in a temper?" He nodded, so I continued. "Well, I managed to get through to her and she explained everything. When Gaara was, you know, wrecked, he asked her to come and live in Suna with him, Kankuro and Temari whenever you all get back. So she was excited about it, because..." I trailed off.

"Because what." Shikamaru said. It was more of a statement than a question.

I sighed. "Because she is kind of in love with him." I looked him dead in the eye. "You repeat to anyone what I just said and you'll have me to deal with. Got it?"

"Right, got it. So what else happened?" He said, looking deep in thought.

"Well,"I started. "Earlier today, Gaara was talking to Soph on the back porch, where they are now." I gestured towards the garden below. "And said he took back everything he had said the night before. So-"

"So Soph figured he took back what he'd asked her, and now thinks he doesn't want her in Suna." Shikamaru finished, having figured it out.

"Exactly. Gaara doesn't know he said that though, and it was on the video, so she cut it out, but he must have noticed the time skip."

Shikamaru looked back down at the porch, where only Gaara was standing. I could hear very faint footsteps from the stairs below, and I guessed Soph was going to her room.

"So whatcha think we should do?" I asked the young Nara, bringing his attention back to me.

"I think..." He laid back down on his part of the ledge, putting his hands behind his head. "We should leave it until tomorrow, and go back to why we're up here in the first place."

I thought about it for a moment before lying back down on my spot on the ledge.

"Good idea."

The next day Shikamaru and I managed to get Soph and Gaara in the gym. As soon as Soph walked in I locked the door and then swung through the window while Shikamaru swung in another one. Fair to say we looked pretty awesome swinging through them.

"Ammi..." Soph trailed off, giving me a glare.

"Sorry Soph but me and Shika here-"

"Shika?" Shikamaru said, looking at me funny.

I smiled. "Yes Shika!" I said. He doesn't understand me very well...

"Okay...anyway, as Ammi was saying we're not letting you outta here until you sort out whatever's going on between you."

Soph immediatly whipped her head round to me and shot me a glare. A wave of guilt washed over me. I'd promised I wouldn't tell anyone, especially Gaara, and I'd gone and told Shikamaru. But the had to sort their differences, and I couldn't force them to without help.

Shikamaru looked over to Soph and I and immediatly understood what had happened. "Gaara, you and I are going to have a little talk." he said while dragging Gaara away.

As he walked by me he whispered; 'shout if anything goes wrong'. I nodded and caught his eye, giving him a look telling him to do the same. Then he an Gaara left the room, heading for Gaara's room.

Soph continued to glare at me. I sighed and sat on weight machine.

"Look, before you start-" I began.

"Why did you tell him?" She demanded. "I thought I said to keep it a secret! And what's he gonna talk to Gaara about?"

"Look, I didn't deliberatly tell him...well, I did in a sense...but that's not the point!" I stammered. God this is hard to explain.

"What is the point then!" Soph shouted.

"The point is, you and Gaara need to fix this!" I screamed back. "Everyone's knows there's something going on between you two! Nobody's asked yet because they know it's none of their business but if it keeps going on people will ask! I know for a fact Noah an Chris will ask, you're like their little sister! They're getting worried!"

"So let them worry! It doesn't concern them!"

I sighed. I've had enough. "YOU LISTEN TO ME RIGHT NOW. SHIKAMARU AND I ARE TRYING TO HELP YOU, SO SHUT UP AND LISTEN!" She stared at me in shock but didn't say anything. "Thank you. Now. You do realise that Gaara doesn't know he said what he said, right?" She nodded. "Then why are you so annoyed with him?"

She sighed and leaned against the wall, sliding down it. I got up and sat next to her.

"Look," I said, turning to face her. " Shikamaru's gonna explain to Gaara what happened and why you're annoyed. Then I have no doubt he'll take back everything he said. Trust me."

She looked up at me and sighed.

"Now, you wait here while I go find a certain Nara. Be back soon." I smiled as I whipped out the room, making sure it was locked before whipping round the corner and down the stairs to where Gaara and Shikamaru were. I quickly chapped on the door and then slipped inside, Shikamaru looked up. Gaara stayed where he was, as un-emotional as ever.

I motioned for Shikamaru to follow me. He told Gaara to stay in the room and then slipped out the door, leaving it slightly open so Gaara couldn't disperse into sand.

"Any progress?" I asked. Hopefully he got through to him.

"Yeah, he understands whats happened, and just as we expected, regrets what he said yesterday morning. Any good news with Soph?"

I nodded. "She got a bit crabby about me telling you, but I managed to get the point across."

"Good. Now onto the next phase..."

"...Getting them to kiss and make up." I grinned, while he sighed.

"Not literally."

My grin turned into a smirk. " We'll see..."

Soph's P.O.V.

Despite the good points Ammi made about Gaara, I still scowled when he walked in with Shikamaru. I know he was drunk and forgot what he'd said, but I still couldn't shake the feeling of annoyance. I closed my eyes, and, recomposing my calm expression, stood up.

"Okay, you two, fix this mess so we can all get peace." Shikamaru said, looking utterly bored. Ammi shared a similar expression, but there was a strange gleam in her eyes. Hmm...

Gaara spoke up, which was unusual. He never speaks much.

"Look. Soph. I didn't understand why you were so frustrated earlier, but I understand now. I didn't mean all those embarrassing things I'd said on that video. But I did mean what I said about you and Suna. Of course I'd like you to come there, and I wouldn't take back an offer like that. I'm truly sorry for all the hurt I've cause. I honestly am."

My eyes began to tear up a bit as I locked eyes with him. He really did mean what he'd said. I ran over and wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him close. He stiffened at my touch, but awkwardly wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I'm sorry for acting like a complete baka. I should have thought about the fact you couldn't remember what you'd said that night. I'm so sorry."

I felt his arms tighten around my waist, and I knew I was forgiven. When I opened my eyes I saw Shikamaru sheepishly hand Ammi a ten dollar bill, to which she proudly took and stuffed in her pocket. I narrowed my eyes.

Gaara pulled away and then he leaned closer to me. I could see Ammi get that glint in her eyes again, and I heard Shikamaru sigh. He began digging out what looked like a wallet from his jeans back pocket.

I leaned forwards as well and our foreheads touched. I smiled at him and his lips turned slightly at the sides. Then I remembered something. Something important.

"MY COOKIE MAKING MACHINE COMES TODAY!" I squealed, jumping away from Gaara and dragging him to the front door to wait on it. On my way down I saw Ammi unwillingly pull her newly acquired ten dollars from her pocket and slap it back into a smirking Shikamaru's hand.

Heh heh...that's whatcha get for betting on me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kakashi's Blast From The Past**

Ammi's P.O.V.

The next few weeks flew by, and it seemed like everyone from Naruto had been living with us forever.

Shikamaru and I had become nearly inseparable, and Neji and I had grown closer as well. Though Neji did seem slightly touchy around Shikamaru, but if he has a problem he can sort it himself.

Soph and Gaara's bond was stronger now, and Gaara was band from the liquor cabinet, for obvious reasons.

Chris and Temari had gotten together, which shocked us all, but mainly angered Shikamaru. So now there's an awkward love triangle going on between those three.

Naruto had discovered curry, due to my excellent take out dialling skills, and loves it. I did say he would.

Kiba has became a hit in school, and ha joined the football squad, so now he's surrounded by girls. Akamaru gets petted and cuddled ad spoiled by everyone at school, though mainly the teachers. Mrs. Haleburry's even brought in a little doggie couch for him when we're in English. Somehow Akamaru can come to school, we didn't think he'd be allowed, but even school can make miracles happen sometimes.

Sasuke's also in the same boat as Kiba, except he calls the fangirls 'annoying and desperate'. Which I suppose is true.

Noah still shouts abuse at the randomers he plays online, and he's even managed to get Sakura to play as well, thousand surprisingly she has excellent insults and comebacks. The only problem is she's already put her fist through our tv because someone used a cheat and killed her gunman. Now we always need someone to be in the room whenever she plays it.

And we also somehow managed to convince our principal teacher to give Kakashi a job as a PE coach. Which he finds a lot of work but doesn't mind it too much. I reckon he's just glad to be out of the house.

We were currently in Maths, where I sat next to Shikamaru, who was sleeping.

"Okay so who can find the radius of a circle with the circumference of 25.7?" Mr. Jackass asked, eyeing everyone in the room.

Okay, his name isn't Mr. Jackass. It's Mr. Jackson. But he acts like a jackass therefor that's his name to all pupils that know or have been tortured-sorry, taught, by him.

His beady eyes landed on Shikamaru's sleeping form, and I saw that victorious glint in his eye that he gets when he knows he's going to be giving detention to a student.

"Sam, how about you, hmm?" he sneered.

I nudged Shikamaru while whispering, "You gotta answer to that name here, remember?"

He slowly lifted his head and stared at the teacher blankly before glancing to the board to see the question.

"8.184713375796178," he said after a few seconds of staring at the board. I smirked. "Or if you want to be simple and round it the answer's 8.2. Any other questions, sir?" He asked.

Mr. Jackass glared at him while I continued to smirk along with the rest of the class. Good old Shika.

Then Mr. Jackass whipped out his calculator to check. He scowled.

"Moving on..." He grumbled and them began explaining some other topic, hunting for his next victim.

"I think you're off the hook for the whole year with that answer, Shika." I whispered.

"Good. Can I sleep now?"

I chuckled slightly while nodding. His head hit the desk and he was snoring in seconds.

I gazed across the room to where everyone else were sitting. They all looked as though they were slowly getting killed. I smirked. And they though ninja training was tough.

After another fifteen minutes of maths the bell rang and we headed to the PE department.

Thankfully all the Naruto characters were in all our classes, so nobody ended up getting lost of slipping up with the names.

As we headed out we past by Kakashi, who smiled and then went outside to meet his class, who happened to be the boys half of our class.

"Hey," Soph whispered. "He seems to like working here,"

"I guess, keeps him busy," I whispered back.

"I suppose," She replied.

We all headed outside to continue our course in gymnastics while the guys ran track. Everyone laughed, especially me when we saw little Akamaru sprinting around the track, leaving even Sasuke in the dust. Then we headed back to our sequence work.

I was halfway through my trampoline stances when a scream of pain filled the air. And I recognised that scream.

Chris.

Kakashi's P.O.V.

Just as I sat down to wait on the class finishing their run a piercing scream filled the air. I looked up from Icha Icha Paradise and saw Chris lying with what looked like a broken leg.

I quickly sprinted over and kneeled down to examine his injury.

All the girls came running over from their side of the field to see if Chris was alright. Temari was fussing over him while everyone else just stood next to him.

I turned to Ammi. "Does the school have a nurse?" I asked urgently.

She nodded. "I'll be back." Then she went speeding away to get the nurse.

"Okay, Chris, I need you to just stay where you are, don't move a muscle at all, got that?"

He gave me a quick nod before wincing.

I stood up and turned to all the students. "Everyone except for Noah, Taylor and Selina," I quickly gave Noah, Temari and Sakura a look. "Go back to your lesson. Give Chris some space."

Everyone returned to their activities and I quickly whispered to Sakura to give him some medical ninjutsu before the nurse appeared.

About five minutes later Ammi appeared with the school nurse in tow.

"Okay, who's the patient?" She asked. Her nameplate simply said 'Rose'. She had short brown hair cut to her shoulders, and came up to about my chin. She had a kind face and deep, chocolate brown eyes.

She knelt down next to me and quickly assessed Chris.

"Hmm, yes, definitely broken, though it could have been a lot worse," She looked up from Chris and to me, and for a split second she froze, staring at me in shock. Then she suddenly became the way she was before, as if nothing happened. I narrowed my eyes.

Though the weird thing was I could swear I'd saw that exact expression before, but I couldn't figure out where from. And I also recognised her voice.

She stood up and turned to me. "Ka-" She stopped herself. "I mean, Mr. Herron, would you mind carrying Chris to my office please?"

I nodded and scooped up Chris, making sure not to move his leg too drastically.

As I was walking back I couldn't stop staring at Rose. There was definitely something going on here. She nearly called me Kakashi. Only my students and the others at the house know that's my real name. So how does she?

"Just lay him down here. Gently though." Rose said, and I slowly laid him down on the bed. He winced in pain.

"Sorry Chris, did I hurt you?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, it just keeps coming in waves of pain. No big deal." He winced again.

"Okay," Rose began. "I'm going to have to ask you all to wait outside."

Noah complained a bit, as did Temari, but I managed to get them all to wait out in the corridor. Suddenly Sakura tensed.

I looked over. "Are you okay?"

She looked confused, but managed to nod. I turned back to my book but managed to keep an eye on her.

After about five minutes she gasped.

"Sakura, what's wrong." I said, looking her directly in the eye.

"Well, I don't know how this is possible, but I think I can sense chakra coming from the nurse's office. I don't recognise it, but it's definitely there. Can't you feel it, Kakashi Sensei?"

"Sakura, remember its Mr. Herron here." I told her.

Strangely, I did sense chakra coming from in there, but I didn't react to it. But why?

'Because,' my mind said, 'You've felt this chakra before.'

My eyes widened as I realised I had indeed felt this chakra before. But where?

Suddenly the door opened and 'Rose' appeared at the door frame. Behind her I saw Chris. Chris looked panicked, his eyes wide.

"Rose," I began. "May I speak to Chris in private for a second?" I asked.

She nodded and turned to talk to the others. I quickly slipped into the room.

"What did she do." I asked. It was more of a statement than a question.

"Sh-She used medical ninjutsu!" he whispered. My eyes widened and I nodded my head, telling him to continue. "She told me to close my eyes and wait a few minutes, but as soon as she started to treat my leg my eyes snapped open. It felt exactly like Sakura's treatment, and it was the exact same. She isn't who she says she is!"

"I know," I said. "Don't worry about it, I'll sort this out. Also, don't mention this to Sakura, Temari or Noah."

He nodded and then I went back out and told Sakura, Temari and Noah to go see how Chris was.

As soon as they were in with Chris I pulled 'Rose' aside and turned towards her. She looked up at me in surprise.

"Okay, who are you." I said, my eyes never leaving her face.

"What do you mean?" She asked, looking confused.

"You froze when you first saw me. You almost called me a different name, 'Ka'-and I'm pretty sure the rest to that was 'kashi'. I sensed your chakra yet I recognised it so well I didn't feel alarmed by it and you can use medical ninjutsu. You shouldn't even know what medical ninjutsu is let alone how to use it. Who. Are. You."

She sighed and led me into a smaller room, which looked like a staff base. She locked the door behind us and told me to sit at the table. I kept up my guard but did as she said. She sat on the other side of the table.

"I'm surprised you picked up on so much," She said, lacing her fingers together on the table. "Though I was pretty reckless in using the ninjutsu. Though I don't see why I should have to tell you who I am, Kakashi. You should be able to figure out that for yourself." She smiled.

I narrowed my eyes. "So you do know I'm Kakashi." She nodded. "But how should I know who you are? I've never saw you before."

She laughed slightly, but then answered me. "Oh, you do know me Kakashi, you know me very well."

I sighed in frustration. "But I've never saw you before."

"Not like this, no. Think younger."

I raised an eyebrow. "What?"

She sighed. "If this were Obito or Sensei they'd get it in a second, but no, Kakashi's mind just won't click." she mumbled.

But as soon as she said that, it did click. My eyes widened.

Everything made sense. Why she was so familiar. The brown hair. The warm brown eyes. Her chakra. The medical ninjutsu. How did I not pick up on that?

"No way...but you were killed!" I exclaimed.

"No, you thought I was killed."

"But," I stammered. "It can't be you..."

"Believe me, Kakashi, it is." She smiled at me.

I continued to stare at her as I struggled for words.

"...Rin?"

"Yes, Kakashi, it's me. Long time no see huh?"


	8. Chapter 8

**The Truth and Some Painful Treatment**

Kakashi's P.O.V.

I stared at Rin, still in shock. How was she not dead?

"Your probably wondering how I'm alive, right?" She asked, looking me directly in the eye. I just nodded.

"Well, when I was out on a mission, I was crossing a bridge. My team were already over, but I have a slight fear of heights..." She looked down in embarrassment. "...And went last. I was almost across when a kunai flew out from the other side and cut the ropes, making me fall into the

chasm-"

"And end up here." I finished for her. She nodded.

"My team assumed I was dead, because there was no sound to be heard from the chasm. Ever since I've grown accustomed to this life, and gotten used to it. I never forgot my real home though. I really want to go back."

I nodded in agreement. I was also missing Konoha.

Sure, 'America' as Noah had put it, was good, but Konoha was my home. All of my friends, my past, were there.

"So, Kakashi, how did you get here?" Rin asked, a hint of curiosity in her eyes.

"Well, I'm here because of a very similar incident to yours. There's actually another eight of us here, my students and some sand ninja. We were on a mission, heading to Sunakagure."

"You have students?" Rin asked.

"Yeah. Some of the students with me are on Kurenai and Asuma's teams, but my students, Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are with me."

"Kakashi Sensei..." She trailed off and smiled. "Suits you."

I smirked back. "Thanks, I never thought I'd end up with the team I have though."

She tilted her head to the side. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well, you've missed quite a lot. I'll start with Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha, one of the two remaining members of the Uchiha clan."

Her eyes widened and her jaw hit the floor. "T-Two remaining members? What happened?"

"Do you remember a young boy that went by the name of Itachi Uchiha?" I asked her.

Her eyes narrowed as she thought about it. " yes. Wasn't he the Uchiha clan leader's eldest son?"

"Yes. Sasuke is his younger brother. Itachi massacred the whole clan, but left Sasuke alive. Sasuke's been set on avenging the clan ever since."

"But why? Why would Itachi do such a thing?"

"No one knows, but it still seems suspicious to me. Anyway, on to Sakura. Sakura Haruno, one of the top medical ninja in Konoha. She was trained by Lady Tsunade, one of the three legendary Sannin, mainly recognised as the Fifth Hokage."

"Fifth...what about Minato Sensei? Did he give up his post as Hokage?"

I looked down. "I'm getting to that. And finally, Naruto. Naruto Uzumaki."

Rin looked deep in thought.

"Uzumaki...where do I know that name..."

"Naruto. His mother was Kushina Uzumaki. And his father...the Fourth Hokage."

She gasped and then smiled. "You mean Minato Sensei...?"

"Yeah." I let out a sad smile.

"Aww I can't believe it! I'll have to ask him how Minato is doing!"

"You can't. He doesn't know Minato is his father."

"How does he not?"

"I looked down. "Because...because Minato's dead, Rin." My dark charcoal eye met her soft brown ones. "Naruto never got to meet his parents. They both died."

Her eyes clouded over and a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "S-so we're the only two left?"

"Yes." I paused before continuing. "A word of warning before you meet everyone. Gaara and Naruto, they both are jinchuuriki's. Gaara the One-Tail and Naruto the Nine-Tails."

"The both of them? How much have I missed?" She exclaimed.

"Quite a lot. that's most of it though. And about Gaara..." I thought about how to describe him. "He's...a working progress. I wouldn't mention the One-Tails to him, he's a bit touchy about it."

She nodded. I continued to stare at her in awe.

"What is it? Kakashi?" She waved her hand in front of my face, pulling me out of my trance.

"Wha-oh." I shook my head. "It's nothing. I just can't believe you're really here." I smiled.

We stood up and headed to explain to everyone that there was nothing to worry about.

As we left the room, I couldn't get my head around the fact she was alive. A grin was slowly spreading across my face as my brain digested the new information.

Rin was alive. I wasn't alone.

Sure, Asuma, Kurenai, and even Guy were my friends, my fellow jonin comrades, but with Rin it was different. She was on my genin squad, we'd worked together on various missions and knew each other's skills better than anybody.

There was something else, but I couldn't put my finger on what it was.

We headed outside first to pull Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Kiba with Akamaru following him, Gaara and Soph out of their P.E classes so we could explain to them all at the one time.

Once we managed to get everyone in the medical room we closed the door and stood in front of them.

"Hey Kak-" Naruto began, but Sasuke quickly shoved a pillow in Naruto's face while muttering; 'idiot'.

I shook my head. "No, it's fine Sasuke, let him speak."

He narrowed his eyes before releasing Naruto, who was complaining about almost being smothered to death.

Realising his mistake the first time, Naruto changed his sentence. "Mr. Herron, why'd you pull us out of class?"

"Because," Rin began, answering for me. "We need to explain who I am."

They all just stared at us, completely confused.

"You see, Rose isn't who you think she is. She's actually an old friend of mine and-"

Noah's eyes widened. He looked at Ammi and mouthed the name 'Rin'. She quickly looked at Rin and her eyes became round orbs as well.

"How did we not notice before..." Noah muttered.

"I feel so-so guilty...I thought I knew better than to ignore details like this!" Ammi whispered.

I looked at Rin, and I knew she was thinking the same thing.

"Well, Noah, Ammi, you seem to have clicked." Rin said. "Who am I?"

"Rin" They both said in unison. Rin smiled brightly.

"Correct! Nice to know someone recognises me!"

"I recognised you!" I exclaimed indignantly.

"Not as fast as those two though." She smirked.

"Um, sorry to interrupt you're little...uh...moment, but care to explain this to the rest of us?" Shikamaru asked, looking frustrated.

"Rin was on my Genin team when we were younger." I explained. Everyone nodded, understanding the situation. "She went missing on a mission and I

everyone, including myself, thought she was dead. Turns out she fell into the same chasm as we did and ended up here."

Everyone introduced themselves and moved back from the medical bed and tools to allow Rin to heal Chris and Ammi.

Firstly Ammi had her arm healed to near enough perfection, but would still have to wear a brace so it wasn't suspicious in school.

Rin had really improved her medical ninjutsu skills over the years. I'd say she could possibly or maybe have already surpassed Lady Tsunade.

"Okay Ammi, that's the best I can do. I'll just have to bandage it to be sure nothing will jolt out of place in the last stages of repair."

Ammi nodded and had her arm wrapped up. Then Rin moved over to Chris, who was lying with his eyes closed, focusing on his breathing.

"Chris," Rin began. He opened his eyes a fraction. "I'm going to heal you to the best of my ability, but in order to do that I'll have to realign your leg."

He winced but nodded.

"Kakahi, could you help me please?" Rin asked.

"Sure," I replied, making my way over the clutter of people from the door to the bed. "Whatcha need me to do."

"Okay, this is going to be complicated." She began. "Kakashi, you need to be extremely careful with this. I need you to slowly twist his leg in this direction," She mimicked holding his leg and twisted it seemingly into a more anatomically- correct looking place. "While I use my special ninjutsu on it. This should sow together any torn ligaments or tendons as his leg is re-aligned. From there I can heal his bones to the same level as Ammi's wrist."

I nodded and held his leg in the same way Rin did.

"Right. On three. One, two, three!"

I slowly twisted his leg as Rin had instructed me to. Simultaneously Rin began her medical ninjutsu. It became clear why it was a special ninjutsu. Her chakra colour was a faint pink and entered his flesh as thin wisps of thread, looking literally like a needle and thread.

As I continued to twist Chris's leg he began to squirm and jerk from the pain.

"Sasuke! Neji! Hold him down" I shouted, and they pinned him down on both sides by his arms.

"Don't worry Chris, it'll all be over soon." Temari soothed, trying to calm him down. Shikamaru snorted and Ammi punched his arm telling him to shut up.

A few seconds later his leg was in place and Rin was healing him with regular medical ninjutsu. Chris slowly calmed down and closed his eyes.

"That's as much as I can do, you'll still need a cast, but only for about fifteen to seventeen days. I'll keep track of your healing progress until your fully well."

He nodded his thanks and she applied the plaster cast. Sakura was sent to the medical storage to collect a pair of crutches, and when she came back Chris was all ready to go.

Just as we were about to head back out to the field, the final bell rang.

"So," Ammi began. "Who wants to go out for pizza?"

Everyone shouted some form of response and Ammi grinned.

"Well, to the Pizza Place I always forget the name of!"

"GOLDFISH!" Soph shouted.

"AM NOT!"

They continued to bicker as we headed to the parking lot. Rin began to head towards her own car. I frowned and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around.

"And where do you think you're going?" I asked her, raising an eyebrow.

"Home," She replied, "I have some files to sort."

"Well I'm sure they can wait. C'mon, you're coming with us." I said.

She looked up. "Are you sure? I mean, I don't want to gatecrash or anything-"

"Yes I'm sure."

She smiled. "Okay then."

She began to head towards our cars but before she could I pulled her back and into a hug.

"Wha-what's wrong Kakashi?" She looked up slightly, her face a light shade of red. "Are you okay?"

I smiled down and pulled her even closer.

"I'm just glad your alive, Rin."

She slowly returned the hug, wrapping her arms around my back and resting her head on my chest.

"Ditto."


	9. Chapter 9

**The Badly Timed Visit**

Ammi's POV

After pizza, we all headed home.

Kiba decided to go for a walk with Akamaru and Soren, Rin's Akita, along with Sakura and Noah, who were heading out for ice cream.

Yeah, they two had also started dating. They're cute together, though they mostly spend their time screaming at people online. What can you do?

Rin was also with us, she was going to be living with us to ease the pressure off Kakashi, who constantly tries to keep us from ripping the house apart, but tends to fail a lot.

Though Rin would have to share a room with Kakashi, as we had ran out of guest rooms to give her.

Neither of them seemed bothered by it, which was good.

Soren would be sharing with Akamaru, though how they were going to fit in Kiba's room, I don't know, since Akamaru had grown so much he was taller than Soren, and she was pretty tall.

"Kakashi, could you grab my handbag from the car please?" Rin asked him, carrying more of her bags to his room.

"Sure, be up in a sec!" He disappeared back out the door.

"Aww, you two are so cute together!" Soph commented, smiling.

Rin just looked at her questioningly, and proceeded to walk up to her room.

I slapped Soph's arm.

"Ow! What'd I do?" She moaned.

I mentally facepalmed.

"Don't say that to her! They aren't dating! Well, at least not yet." A mischievous smirk worked its way onto my face.

Kakashi reappeared with Rin's bag and headed up the stairs, a slight smile visible through his mask.

"I'd give them about a week. "

It was about 2am. I lay in my bed, staring at the ceiling aimlessly.

I couldn't get any sleep. I'd had this weird feeling since going to bed, like that saying of someone walking over your grave. Something was going to happen. Something bad.

I didn't know what that was, but it was worrying me. I didn't know who this problem would affect. I didn't want anyone getting hurt if something did happen.

Sighing, I got up, knowing I wouldn't be getting any sleep any time soon. Silently I crept down the stairs towards the kitchen and made myself a cup of tea. Once the kettle was boiled I poured myself a cup, grabbed an Oreo and sat in the living room.

My mind began to slowly relax as I sipped my tea. I'd almost forgotten about my bad feeling.

That is until the doorbell went.

"The hell...?" I muttered, going out to the hall.

I unlocked the door, and, with my baseball bat ready (Don't judge! Could have been some psycho!), opened the door.

Standing on the porch were...my parents?

"Mom? Dad?" I said, staring in awe at them.

"Hiya sweetie." My mom said, her hazel eyes glittering in the moonlight. "May we come in?"

"Uh, sure," I stepped aside, letting them past. "Just don't be too loud, everyone's sleeping."

I led them to the living room in a daze. Why the hell were they here? And at this time in the morning? The feeling of dread I'd had earlier crawled it's way back into the pit of my stomach, settling there like death over a graveyard.

"Honey," My mother began, my father silent at her side. "I know it's late, but there was no other time we could make it. There's something we need to tell you. We understand if you never want to speak to us again once you know."

The dread turned to panic, and it began rising up into my throat. I had to gulp it back down before speaking.

"Why would I never speak to you again?" I asked slowly. "What's happened?"

"You see honey," My father spoke up."It's about when you were born."

I frowned. Were they drunk or something? Cause there's no sense in what they're saying.

"What about it?"

"Well, you see..." My mother trailed off. "We...we aren't your biological parents."

I stared at her blankly, my mind not registering what she'd just said.

"What the hell are you talking about? Of course you are!" I exclaimed, refusing to believe what they'd just said.

"No, honey, we're not. We are your adoptive parents. You're adopted."


End file.
